Walter and Christopher Misbehave at Subway
Cast Walter-Young Guy/Maliyan Evans Brian-himself Christopher-David/Evil Genius/Zack Salli-herself Subway clerk-Paul Mana-Kayla Rikka-Salli Alice-Emma Makoto-Emma Aguri-Catherine Plot ''Walter and Christopher Misbehave at Subway ''is a grounded video created by Sarah West. Walter and Christopher throw a tantrum at Subway because they didn't get what they want. They start a rampage and destroy the restaurant. Becauses of that, they get grounded for the rest of July. Candace is absent because she is away for summer camp and Caitlin is also absent because she is away with her grandmother and grandfather's house for a week. Transcript Walter: Hey, Dad. Diesel: What is it, boys? Christopher: Can we please go to Subway for lunch? Diesel: No. We're having rice noodles for lunch. Walter: But, Dad, we're hungry, so let's go to Subway! Diesel: Boys, I said no. Christopher: We want Subway! Now! Walter: Yeah, right now! Diesel: Boys, for the last time, the answer is no. Jennifer: Hey, Diesel, I don't have anything to make the rice noodles! Diesel: Did you hear that boys? Your mom said that she doesn't have anything to make the rice noodles. That means we can go. Walter: Yay! Christopher: Let's go! (At Subway) Subway Clerk: Welcome to Subway. How can I help you? Diesel: This is for my two sons, Walter and Christopher. Boys, can you please tell the clerk what you want? Walter: We would each like a Subway Club, a bag of Sun Chips, a bottle of water, and a chocolate chip cookie. Christopher: We would like two of each. One for me, and one for my brother. Subway Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we're all out of chocolate chip cookies. Christopher: What? Walter: You're joking right? Subway Clerk: Don't feel bad, you two. How about two oatmeal cookies instead? Walter: Why? Diesel: Because, boys, they're out of chocolate chip cookies. How about you get two oatmeal cookies instead? Walter (Maliyan Evans): No! We want chocolate chip cookies and that's final! Christopher: Yeah! Give us what we want right now! Subway Clerk: Uh-oh... Diesel: Walter, Christopher, stop acting like spoiled brats! You can either have two oatmeal cookies, or we will go back home and you will have nothing at all. Walter: Neither! We're gonna destroy this place with robot hedgehogs! (The Doki Doki Pretty Cure girls see what's going on) Mana: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of this. We'd better transform and put a stop to this. Girls, get out your Cure Loveads! Rikka: No, Mana. Now is not the time to transform. We'd better get out of here before those kids cause a ruckus. Alice: Yeah, let's get outta here. Christopher: Sic 'em, Metal Sonic! (Walter and Christopher summon Metal Sonic and destroy the restaurant) Brian (800% voice): Walter and Christopher Nicholson! How dare you two cause a robot rampage at Subway? That's it! I'm done with you boys! We're going back home right now, and you two are not getting anything at all. (In the car) Walter and Christopher: Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Brian: Stop crying, boys. I told you two if you kept acting up, you weren't getting anything. Walter: But, Dad, all we wanted were chocolate chip cookies, but we didn't get any. That's why we started a rampage. Brian: Well, not only that, it was because none of the chocolate chip cookies were available at the time for you boys, so, the clerk offered you two oatmeal cookies instead, but no, you decided to cause trouble at Subway. I think we'll be getting arrested by the police because of you two! I should've have never asked if we could go to Subway at all. Christopher: We get it now, Dad, and we're so sorry. Can we at least go back to Subway to get the oatmeal cookies? Brian: No! Absolutely not! We're still going straight home and that's final. When we get home, you two will be grounded until the 20th anniversary of Princess Diana's death. (At home) Salli: Walter, Christopher, how dare you two start a robot rampage at Subway? We're sending you boys to bed early. Go to your rooms right Now and starting tomorrow, you three will watch The Lion King. Walter (Crying and Running Upstairs to Bed): Noooooooooooooo! Christopher: Why does this always happen to us? Diesel: Man, when will those boys ever learn their lessons? (Meanwhile, the Doki Doki Pretty Cure girls are talking about what happened at Subway) Makoto: Girls, I'm so sorry about that incident at Subway. Mana: No, Makoto, it wasn't your fault. We should've went there earlier right before those two boys caused such a huge ruckus. Rikka: I know, right? It was horrible. We barely escaped with our lives. Mana wanted to transform, but I told her that trying to purify the boys wouldn't work. We had to get out of there just as the boys started going on a crazed rampage. Aguri: Yeah. Out of all the Nicholson siblings, Walter and Christopher have got to be the worst. They're so troublesome and never get their way. Alice: I agree. How about we make some parfaits to make up for what happened today? Aguri: Hmm, not a bad idea, Alice. I guess we deserve a sweet treat. Mana: I think so, too. Rikka: Let's go, girls. I kind of feel like having a nice treat myself. Makoto: Me too. (The girls walk off, as the screen fades to black) Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West